


Love of my Life

by fandomtrash2611



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Breakfast in Bed, Case Fic, Dinner, F/M, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Valentine's Day!, I want a relationship like this as well, Memories, Office Sex, Smut, The Shard, Time hop, Unexpected News, Valentine's Day, Walk, a bit of angst, fluffy fluffy fluffy, friends - Freeform, i want that too, just read it and enjoy, not really a big case fic tho, relationship, romantic, there's also a spotify playlist to listen to while reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: "Smiling he closed his eyes and fell asleep beside the woman he loved so much. Beside the woman he’d spend all remaining Valentine’s Day’s with. The love of his life."





	Love of my Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks, 
> 
> here's - as promised on Twitter - my Strike Valentine's Day fanfiction.
> 
> I hope you like it and don't find it too cheesy. The idea came to me because everyone was already talking about it and I thought it would be a good opportunity for something new.  
> I also made a Spotify-Playlist if you're in the mood for some romantic songs or if you want to listen to the one's named: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3HxLd77k9rSKOZGm6gfIll?si=p2c1yFpPRvyUqJ4sO1zwjQ
> 
>  
> 
> I also dedicate this to a friend from Twitter, to remind him that he'll find "the one" one day and doesn't have to be sad if he spends another Valentine's Day alone. Hugs and kisses, dear. 
> 
> But enough talking now. Go, listen to the playlist, enjoy the story and have a Happy Valentine's Day my dears! :)
> 
> Love, Y.

 

It was cold and windy when Strike left Scotland Yard. He put up the collar of his coat and lit up a cigarette. What a day... He left for the tube while his thoughts stayed with this case and the interview he had with Wardle about an hour ago. He had to stand witness in an upcoming trial against a banker who had sexually harassed some of his secretaries. He and Robin had worked this case shortly after her break-up with Matthew. She had insisted to work undercover and had delivered the final prove against him. Strike had been here to confirm her statements and give them the tape from a secret camera she had installed in the banker's office. He was still a bit angry at her that she had pulled this without fully informing him and getting herself into danger. While he headed downstairs to the tube, he remembered what had happened that day... 

 

 _Robin had tiredly entered the office early in the morning before she would leave for her undercover job in the bank. He could see that she had cried and he was sure that – even though she and Matthew had broken up –_ _, they_ _had argued in the narrowness of the flat they still shared together. He was already up and had prepared her a cup of tea when she stormed into the office. With a short good morning she quickly started to prepare everything for her role as Miss Susan Boyle. Like usual he let her change in his office and gave her some privacy while going through the mail. Robin tried her best to cover the signs of her long night with a bit of make-up, put her hair up and the black wig on. She used a lot of mascara and red lipstick. She wore a tight grey skirt, high heels and a red blouse she left more unbuttoned than was decent before she stepped out of his office. Strike carefully looked at her and could see that she was away with her thoughts._  

 _“You sure you’re up for this? After he made a move on you the last time?”_  

 _“I am. It’s going to be fine, don’t worry.”_  

 _He wasn’t convinced and promised he would show up to take her to_ _dinner_ _like they had agreed on. Robin nodded and made her way to the office building in the city where she – punctual_ _as_ _ever_ _y day_ _– started with her job. All was normal during th_ _e_ _day and she regularly texted Cormoran that all was fine so he would be calmer. Robin knew that he didn’t liked her doing this and was worried so she had agreed with regularly updating him via text. It was late and Robin was nearly about to finish with her work when the banker called her into his office._  

 _“How can I help Mr Graham?”, she asked and smiled a bit like she usual did._  

 _“Please come and sit-down Miss, I’ve some things to plan for tomorrow and need your help.”_  

 _Robin obeyed and sat in front of the huge desk while putting a small notebook on her knee to write the most important things down. Restless the man stood up and started walking around while he talked about his upcoming business trip with an important meeting. She made some notes while she heard him closing the door. He usually never did this and it made her nervous. He stepped behind her and said something about booking a conference room in the hotel. She made another note when she could feel his fingers touch her at the shoulder and moving up to her neck. She shuddered but stayed where she was._  

 _“And there wold be the most important question for me”, he said in a rough voice._  

 _“And that is?”, she said in a shaking voice._  

 _“Will you join me?”_  

 _“I... I can’t Sir. I’ve plans on the weekend.”_  

 _“But this is important Susan. I need a capable secretary by my side when I’m doing this. Come with me. I know you want to.”_  

 _Robin struggled. He still touched her inappropriately and she couldn’t think of what to say to not make him angry. His phone rang and, after a few seconds of hesitation,_ _he_ _picked up. That was her way to get out of this. She stood up, smiled and quickly hurried outside. She tried to calm down and sat at her desk again to organize what he had wanted before Strike would pick her up. But then his call ended and apparently, he decided to once more talk to her. He got out of his office and stepped to Robin and looked over her shoulder what she was doing._  

 _“Did you think about my proposition?”, he asked into her ear and got closer._  

 _“I have plans, I told you. I’m so sorry I can’t make it”, the young woman mumbled apologetically but he wasn’t satisfied at all. Quite angry now, he roughly pulled her up and against the cabinet behind them. It hurt and she was sure it’d leave bruises on her._  

 _“You’re a beautiful and intelligent woman and if you’d just be a little more open, you’d have a good chance to achieve something here”, he said and started to kiss her neck down to her breasts while his fingers fumbled at the buttons of her blouse to open it even more._  

 _Robin was disgusted and she was afraid. It was late and they seemed to be all alone on this floor. His breath tickled her ear and his rough hands moved over her body._  

 _“Please let me go Sir”, she said calmly but with a small shaking in her voice._  

 _Robin closed her eyes for a second and prayed that he’d let her go. She could feel his hands over her body and unbuttoning his blouse and shoving up her skirt. Suddenly she was frozen. She couldn’t do anything. She was stunned by fear and old memories from her time at uni. She had felt those hands on her, heard his breath by her ear and then it had happened. Some tears rolled down her face and she started shaking._  

 _“C’mon..”, he mumbled at her ear. “I know you want this as well. All the looks and smiles you shot me since you are here. All the tight skirts and short dresses. You want this, am I right?”_  

 _He held her in place so she wouldn’t have a chance to get away even if her body would obey. He rubbed himself against her and she could feel his erection at her belly. He then pressed_ _his_ _lips against hers and shoved his tongue into her mouth. She felt sick. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her over to the desk where he shoved her on it and roughly_ _pulled_ _her skirt up so it partly ripped. Finally, Robin’s body obeyed and she started struggling and_ _pushing_ _him away but he was stronger._  

 _“Come on now... Don’t be coy. I know you’ll like this”, he breathed harsh and ripped her panties before unbuttoning his trousers. “All the others enjoyed it as well. They just couldn’t see it like you do now.”_  

 _She knew it wouldn’t help if she screamed since all the others had left early today and they were alone at this floor. Robin cried, hit him and bite him. He shoved her down and held her hands in place while stepping between her legs._  

 _“You are so beautiful. I bet it is stunning to see you come.”_  

 _“No... No...”, she mumbled under tears. “Please let me go...”_  

 _Suddenly his grip and his body were gone. When she looked up, she could see Cormoran pushing him against the wall and punching him._  

 _“Get your filthy paws of her you bastard!”, the Detective grumbled._  

 _The man struggled and shouted at him but he just hit him and broke his nose. Under pain the banker sank on the floor and immediately Cormoran was by her side. He helped her up and down from the desk._  

 _“Sch... it’s fine”, he mumbled while slipping out his coat and getting her into it so she was fully covered. “I’m here. He won’t harm you.”_  

 _He manoeuvred her on the chair while grabbing her stuff and the small camera on the shelf that ha_ _d_ _filmed all this. Her blouse was ripped, so were her skirt. Robin was still shaking but glad that he was here._  

 _“You fucker broke my nose!”, he heard the banker on the floor. “I’ll sue you for this!”_  

 _“Be happy it was just your nose”, he grumbled and got Robin outside to the elevators._  

 _He held her tight but was careful where to touch her. In the elevator she leaned more against his broad frame and calmed a bit down._  

 _“Thanks for saving me”, Robin mumbled at his chest._  

 _“Always”, he mumbled and kissed her hair before they arrived downstairs and he guided her to a waiting cab. “Let’s get you home”, he said._  

 _“No!”, immediately Robin said. “I.... I don’t want to go back there. Matthew and I...”, she tried to explain but he understood. “Can I stay at your place?”, she asked carefully while he had thought about a place where she could stay._  

 _“My place?”_  

 _“I know it’s not big but I don’t mind the sofa..”, she mumbled and blushed a bit. “I don’t want to go back to him.”_  

 _She started crying again and he held her while thinking about it._  

 _“Alright then, my place it is. Denmark Street”, he ordered the cabbie and about 20 minutes later they arrived._  

 

That was the first night she had stayed at his place, he remembered now. And she hadn’t moved since. This whole situation also had a positive outcome. Even though he was still a bit angry, he was also happy. Robin was finally his. They hadn’t made all this fully official but both knew what this was between them. He smiled while his thoughts drifted to a second memory just about a week ago...  

 

 _Strike had gotten back to the office after a long day on the road. He was tired, needed a shower and was still in his thoughts when he entered their office. Robin was still at her desk and looked up when he_ _stepped inside_ _. He could see that she had cried and he also saw the suitcase and a small box with stuff in the corner behind her. So she had gone back to collect all her stuff, like she had said._  

 _“You ok?”, he asked while quickly scrutinizing her._  

 _“Yes... It’s over. I got him the papers and collected all my stuff.”_  

 _He nodded, hung up his coat and vanished into his office. It had been 2 weeks since the incident at the banker’s office. She was still sleeping at his place and he could feel that something had changed between them. He had willingly given up his bed and slept on the small camping bed in the living room since. The developed some sort of routine in the morning and evenings but he could feel that both danced around each other, not to bother the other one. They had to sort this out, he realised. Robin had frantically searched for her own place but had no luck since the rents were very expensive and she couldn’t afford it. He let his hand slide through his ruffled hair, opened the window and lit up a cigarette when it knocked and Robin stepped in. She looked beautiful in the dim light of his office and he carefully watched her from his place by the window when she moved closer. She wore a black, long sleeved dress and some high heels. Simple but stunning._  

 _“I thought you might need this”, she said and handed him a drink._  

 _“Thanks.”_  

 _“I... I’m so sorry about all this. But I think I got a place. I’ll look at it tomorrow morning”, she then said and smiled a bit._  

 _“That’s good”, he mumbled and drank the golden liqueur in one sip._  

 _The Whiskey burned down his throat and warmed him. He saw how uncomfortable she was and kneaded her hands in her lap._  

 _“There’s more”, he deduced and watched her._  

 _“Ilsa called and invited us for dinner tonight. We can still make it”, she said with a look at the watch on the wall._  

 _“You want to go?”, he asked._  

 _“The question is, do you want to go?”, she said softly and looked at him._  

 _He looked tired and deep in his thoughts while she could feel his eyes on her body. Robin too had felt the change between them and was very well aware of her own feelings. She was well aware of him when he was by her side, when he looked at her. She had ignored it before but now she was free and she could finally think of her feeling that had gotten stronger over the past years. She had soon realised that it all had changed after her first break-up with Matthew and their Scotland trip. Tired he let his hand slide over his eyes and nodded._  

 _“Okay, let’s go then. I’ll just get a quick shower.”_  

 _He stepped past her and got upstairs. Maybe a small dinner would do them good and he hadn’t seen Ilsa and Nick for a while so it would also be a nice evening with his friends. He quickly showered and slipped into some fresh clothes before he headed down again. Robin was still in the office, working on some invoices._  

 _“Shall we leave?”, he asked and smiled a bit._  

 _Robin shut down the computer, slipped into her coat and they both headed to Octavia Street. Ilsa happily greeted them when they arrived and hugged both._  

 _“I’m so glad you could make it”, she said and Nick arrived as well to greet them._  

 _“Oggy! It’s been a while”, he said and handed him a beer while he hung up their coats._  

 _“Come on in. Dinner is ready.”_  

 _Robin followed Ilsa and the two of them started chatting happily while Nick and Strike remained in the corridor for a few minutes._  

 _“You alright mate?”, Nick asked him and Strike nodded._  

 _“I’m just tired. It’s been a long day.”_  

 _“Come on, have some dinner and a few beers. You’ll feel better then.”_  

 _Strike followed him into the kitchen were the both men sat at the enormous dining table while the two women prepared dinner and silently chatted. His eyes lingered on his partner while Nick talked to him about the latest Arsenal match._  

 _“How are you Robin? Have you found a flat by now?”_  

 _“I’ll look at something tomorrow”, she said while cutting the bread._  

 _“That’s good then”, Ilsa said carefully._  

 _“I guess so..”_  

 _“You know he’s still looking at you”, Ilsa mumbled and the younger woman knew exactly who she meant. “I told you before he’s crazy about you.”_  

 _Robin blushed. She knew that Ilsa was trying to get them together for quite a while now. Ilsa scrutinized her._  

 _“You’re still unsure about your feelings, are you?”_  

 _“I don’t know”, Robin sighed. “I like him but I don’t think this would work. I’m nothing compared to Charlotte and all the others.”_  

 _“Charlotte is history. So are the others. They were never good enough for him. I know him for a long time now”, Ilsa explained. “He’s different when he’s with you. He can be himself. He loves you.”_  

 _Robin looked up and saw Cormoran looking at her while Nick got them another beer. She blushed and looked down._  

 _“You two should talk”, Ilsa said once more. “I’m sure this will help.”_  

 _“Excuse me”, Robin mumbled and hurried outside to the bathroom._  

 _She needed some time alone. All this was a bit much for her right now. She was sure all would be better, if she moved out of his place again._  

 _Ilsa stepped to her husband and friend while Robin was gone._  

 _“Is she fine?”, Nick asked._  

 _“Cormoran, you need to talk to her. She likes you and you know it.”_  

 _“Ilsa, I told you before...”_  

 _“That’s not the problem and you know it”, she interrupted him._  

 _“Ilsa, I know you like Robin and I know you two would like to see us together, but I don’t think this is going to happen. She’s going to get divorced, this is not the time.”_  

 _“She’s right thought Oggy. You love her, you should tell her”, Nick then said._  

 _“Bloody hell, you’re worse than my sister!”, Strike grumbled and sipped on his beer when Robin returned._  

 _“I’m sorry”, Robin mumbled and headed back to the kitchen to get the dinner ready._  

 _Ilsa_ _joined_ _her and a few minutes later they served dinner. It was delicious and Strike_ _ate_ _two plates while Robin half-heartedly poked in her food. She continued thinking about what Ilsa had said to her._  

 _“You haven’t eaten much dear”, Nick said while putting her plate away._  

 _“I’m not very hungry”, she mumbled and smiled softly at him._  

 _Strike worriedly looked at her._  

 _“You alright Robin?”, he mumbled while she sipped on her wine._  

 _“I’m fine. Just tired.”_  

 _“We should go home then soon.”_  

 _“No, you won’t!”, Nick said and they headed to the living room where Ilsa poured Robin another glass and Nick got Cormoran another beer._  

 _It was late when they got home to Denmark Street and Cormoran was quite drunk. Robin closed the door and when she turned, Cormoran stood behind her, looking down at his partner._  

 _“I know Ilsa talked to you.”_  

 _“What do you mean?”, she tried to distract him._  

 _“They both said that we should talk”, he mumbled._  

 _“Talk about what?”, she said quite breathless and looked into his dark eyes._  

 _“I know that it’s not right what I feel. I like you more than I should and it starts to get in the way. I’m sorry Robin... I promise I will leave you alone but please, tell me the truth. I know you must feel something as well.”_  

 _Robin blushed. Instead of talking, she stood on tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. Strike was stunned, he hadn’t expected that but quite enjoyed it. He deepened the kiss a little and – with one hand on the small of her back – he pulled her closer._  

 _“Cormoran.. I...”, she mumbled when his lips left hers for a moment._  

 _“Yes?”_  

 _“I think we shouldn’t do this.”_  

 _“Why not?”, he asked and now looked at her._  

 _“This will just mess everything up. The office and us.”_  

 _“It’s already messed up”, Strike mumbled and pressed_ _his_ _lips against hers once more._  

 _He could feel that her shields crumbled and she gave in._  

 _“This is not fair”, Robin said and laughed a little._  

 _“What is?”_  

 _“You’re too good at this”, she joked a bit and kissed him again._  

 

He smiled at the thought of this evening and was quite happy that they had managed to sort this out. Robin didn’t move out, she was still here and it was going well. He stopped by the shops to buy some cigarettes and then got back to the office. He entered the office about half an hour later and found Robin on her knees in front of the sink, cleaning up some spilled tea.  

“You ok?”, he asked when he also saw some broken glass beside her and hung up his coat. 

“Yes.” 

She cleaned up and got up. Cormoran stepped to her and kissed her on the cheek before he sank on the sofa that – like usual – farted and looked through today’s mail. There was nothing of interest in it so he put it on her desk again. 

“How was the interview?”, she asked, handing him a cup of tea. 

“Good. I think your evidence will put him away for the next years.” 

“That’s good.” 

“I'm still angry you got there that day.” 

She smiled and stepped to him, caressing his cheek.  

“You were there, that’s the only thing that counts.” 

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles before he pulled her down and on him. She sat on his lap and looked into his dark eyes while he caressed her cheek.  

“You know I could get used to this.” 

“What do you mean?”, the young woman wanted to know while her hands lay on his chest. 

“Kiss and touch you freely”, Cormoran said and she could see how happy he was.  

Ilsa had been right then, she thought. He was happy with her and this was a good thing. Robin was happy as well, felt safe with him and truly loved him. She had realised that over the last week, when she had stayed with him and had the chance to freely touch and experience her feelings for him. They both had touched and kissed when they had wanted and he had given up the camping bed a few days after. But then, he had done nothing more. Strike wanted to take his time with her and wait for them. If this would go wrong, there wouldn’t be too much damage if he waited. It was hard since he had wanted her for so long but he managed. Robin wasn’t this patient. She wanted to do this fully with all there was. She could feel his looks and even now she was aroused by his touch. His hands were on her tights and her skirt was shoved up. Robin carefully opened the first button on his shirt before kissing him once more. Cormoran smiled and waited while she continued her journey on the buttons of his shirt until she had opened it. Her hands slid over his chest and through the small black curls. She let her nails glide over it and it was a tickling feeling on his chest. Robin leaned forward and placed a soft kiss above his heart. He breathed her name and pulled her up to kiss her properly once more. 

“Robin... I... Let’s wait.” 

“I want you”, she said and her hands fumbled at his belt and the buttons of his trousers. “I wanted you for so long.” 

“Robin.. Please... Not now, not here.” 

“And I always thought you were up for some hot office sex”, she mumbled into his ear in a lascivious tone.  

He laughed and kissed her once more.  

“You were right about that”, he agreed. “I don’t mind some hot office sex. That’s why I choose the bigger desk”, he joked slightly and Robin laughed as well. “But not for the first time. You’re too precious to waste this special experience with a quick shag in the office.” 

Robin hadn't expected this as an answer. Carefully she scrutinized him & thought about it once more. His kisses and touches were more careful and tender than she had expected at first. All her images of him making love to her, we’re probably completely wrong to how it would really be. Robin once more kissed him and unbuttoned her blouse a bit. Strike’s fingers slowly wandered down her neck to the light material of her lace bra and she smiled.  

“We could call it a day and get upstairs”, she breathed into his ear and moved her hips playfully. 

Cormoran moaned at her unexpected movement. 

“Wardle is coming over and another client.” 

“But they are not here now.” 

Robin moved her hips once more but this time he shuffled his moan and kissed her again. More passionate and urgent this time. 

“You are bad", he mumbled playful again and smiled. 

“I just want you”, Robin confessed and blushed heavily. 

“You've no idea how much I want you", Strike said while he nibbled at her ear, down to her neck and breasts. “But let’s wait.” 

“But I want you now!”, she moaned frustrated. “Even as quick office shag.” 

Strike laughed and pulled her closer for another soft kiss when someone quickly knocked and stepped in. 

“Strike we’ve a problem!”, Wardle said and just now realised in what situation he found the Detective. “Oh...” 

Robin quickly wanted to get up, but he held her in place and so she buried her face at his neck and blushed heavily.  

“What is it Wardle?”, he said quite calm and tried to ignore the smile on Wardle’s face.  

“We’ve a problem. The banker, Graham, he vanished. The problem is, he found out that you gave the final evidence. He’ll probably want his revenge. You two should be careful.” 

“He got away? How is that even possible?”, Strike said quite angry now.  

“Money, my friend.” 

“Fuck”, he grumbled. 

Wardle was uncomfortable with this situation and so was Robin.  

“I’ll give you two a minute”, he mumbled and stepped outside again. 

Cormoran was quite calm and still held her while Robin stayed silent as well.  

“I’m so sorry”, she then mumbled at his shoulder. 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry. I think he suspected us being together for quite a while now. Get dressed now. He’ll be back in a minute.” 

Robin got up and quickly buttoned her blouse. Strike got dressed as well and then let Wardle in again. The young police detective still smiled before he and Cormoran left into the inner office.  

“So the thing between you two is official then?” 

“Yes”, Strike said calmly. “What can we do about Graham?” 

“I don’t know. I just wanted to warn you. We are searching everywhere and he’s on the Interpol list.” 

“Good. I can’t take the risk that he’ll come here and harm Robin.” 

“I’m sure we’ll find him before that”, Wardle said while they heard a scream outside. 

Both were shocked and hurried to the door. They found Robin in the arms of the banker, a pistol against her temple.  

“Don’t come any closer!”, Graham shouted.  

Robin struggled. His grip around her shoulders were tight and he hurt her. This was the worst that could have happened today. Strike startled, but then he acted like he had learned it during his time at the SIB. Carefully he stepped closer, watching the other man. He was nervous and sweated heavily. His hands were rough and he could see that Robin got hurt by his grip. It made him angry but Cormoran didn’t show it and stayed as calm as he could. 

“Mr Graham, what are you doing? Put down the gun and let her go”, he ordered calmly. 

“Why would I? This bitch tricked me and you fucking broke my nose!”, he shouted at Strike.  

“Let her go!”, Wardle said and Strike could hear the nervousness in his voice.  

“No... We will go now and have some fun together”, he mumbled at her ear and Robin closed her eyes for a second. “C’mon!” 

He pulled her out of the office and down the stairs. Strike and Wardle followed them downstairs. Strike knew that they couldn’t let them go away. Robin could see his concerned look but he also seemed totally calm. Her eyes locked and he silently promised her to deal with this. Robin struggled once more, but his grip just got tighter and he started coughing her slightly before pressing a kiss against her cheek. 

“Stop or I’ll shot him.” 

Immediately Robin stopped and looked concerned at Cormoran who stepped closer, calmly speaking to her abductor.  

“This will have consequences if you don’t stop now”, he said. “Don’t make it worse.” 

Without the man realising it, he stepped closer. He indicated Wardle to stay behind and let him do this. He could see that Graham got more nervous while frantically pulling her to the door. 

“Don’t put the gun against her head. If you must, point it at me.” Graham struggled. “Come on, point the gun at me!”, he ordered and somehow, he managed that the banker obeyed. “Good.” 

He could see that Robin got more nervous since the gun was pointed at him.  

“Now let me tell you what consequences this will have. You’ll get charged for abduction and that’s probably about five years in prison. Sexual harassment about two years and then take the accusation of rape, probably another two to 15 years. Something to look forward then”, he concluded. 

“Shut the fuck up!”, the banker shouted. 

“Oh and obviously you’ll never get a job like this again. Everyone will know what you did.” 

Strike had changed his tactic after the man had pointed the gun at him. He wanted to provoke the man so he’ll lose control that they could take him down. Strike stepped a bit closer. 

“If you let her go and cooperate, your sentence will be a bit less than now.” 

“I give a fuck about cooperating!”, he shouted once more and Strike could see that the banker’s grip loosened around Robin’s body.  

“You definitely shouldn’t”, the Detective once more said and got closer again.  

Just a bit, he thought while he once more looked at Robin.  

“Don’t get any closer you fucker!”, he said and put the gun back against her head and then back again in the direction of the Detective.  

Cormoran looked at Robin and stepped closer. She looked concerned.  

“Don’t get any closer!”, Robin’s abductor once more shouted but Strike didn’t listen. “Stop, or I’ll fucking shoot you!” 

Strike got angry. He was worried about Robin and he would do everything to keep her safe. He took another step and was close enough now. Robin mumbled his name and he looked at her. She shook her head slightly and some tears rolled down her face. The banker realised it and stepped back again while concentrating on Robin and shouting at her now. Strike took the opportunity and stepped forward, taking the gun in one hand while he tried to get Robin away from him. He punched the man into the ribs who let go of Robin and hurriedly pulled her away. Through his strong grip, she fell when the two men started fighting about the gun. 

“Get her out of here!”, Strike shouted at Wardle who helped her up and got her out of the way.  

Robin struggled but Wardle didn’t let her go and got her out of the line of fire. The banker was strong but Strike kept the upper hand and shoved him against the wall where he finally tried to get the gun. Graham kicked him against his leg and Strike stumbled away so the other man got the upper hand again and hold of the weapon. Robin shouted his name and wanted to get to him when a shot suddenly pierced the silence of the stairwell. Wardle held her tight and Robin saw the blood dripping down on the floor. Strike tried to go on even if it was hard. He punched the other man, over and over. The banker punched him as well and hit him on the wound. He heard Robin scream his name, realise that Wardle had to hold her back. After a few more punches he managed to get over the other man and overthrow him fully. The banker shouted while Strike sat on him and held his arms, still heavily bleeding. Wardle managed to calm Robin and stepped to the Detective to help. He cuffed the banker and called for backup. Strike sat beside the banker on the floor, still bleeding and out of breath. Immediately Robin was by his side.  

“Cormoran.. Are you fine? Where did he shot you?”, she asked and let her hands carefully slide over his body to look for the wound.  

“Robin, calm down”, he mumbled softly. “I’m fine. He just nicked my arm.” 

“You’ve to get to a hospital”, she said and he could feel her shaking fingers on his arm.  

“You okay?”, he then asked.  

Robin just nodded and cried. Cormoran pulled her in his arms and held her where she suddenly broke. Wardle kept the banker in place who was still shouting and a few minutes later they could hear sirens coming closer and some police men stormed inside the building soon after. They took Graham in custody and left again. Wardle stepped to them and helped the Detective up who was still bleeding. 

“You definitely need to go to a hospital. Shall I drive you?” 

“Yeah, fine”, he said at Robin’s look and they left after grabbing their coats. 

Wardle stayed with Robin while Strike was looked after. The doctors realised that it was a bit more than a simple nick at the arm and they had to patch a blood vessel that was ruptured. It took them about an hour until he could leave again. Robin was impatiently waiting in Warlde’s arms when he returned. He could see that she still cried a bit and the police officer tried to calm her down. Limping, due to the heavy kick against his leg, he stepped to them and said her name. Robin jumped up and hugged him passionately. 

“I’m so sorry Cormoran”, she mumbled at his shoulder while he held her. 

Wardle smiled softly at them and waited. Cormoran kissed her temple and inhaled her scent. 

“Why would you be sorry. It’s all fine love.” 

“I’m sorry I got into this situation at all. It should not have happened. I’m responsible for what happened to you”, she sniffed. “I’m so so sorry.”   
“No, don’t say that. It happened as it was supposed to happen. It’s fine. I’m fine. Don’t worry too much dear. Come on, let’s get home.” 

She nodded and wiped away her tears with her hand. Cormoran took her hand in his and Wardle got them back to Denmark Street. 

“If you need anything, just call. I’ll keep you updated because of the case.” 

“Sure will. Thanks mate, for looking after her.” 

“Your welcome. Now get some rest, you look horrible.” 

Strike smiled and the two men shook hands before he guided Robin upstairs to his flat. It was evening already and Strike felt tired. Probably the meds they had gave him in hospital. Robin helped him out of his bloody shirt and tossed it away since it was ruined. Strike sat at the edge of the bed and waited. This day had turned out to be quite emotional. First their little encounter on the sofa and then her abduction and the incident with the banker. Robin returned with a glass of Whiskey and stopped in the doorframe for a moment, worriedly scrutinizing him for a moment. He looked exhausted and unsure. She stepped to him and let her hand glide through his ruffled hair while handing him the drink.  

“Thanks”, he mumbled and took a sip before looking up to her again. 

Robin caressed his cheek and then bend down for a soft kiss.  

“You should get some rest”, she said softly and he could hear the concern in his voice. 

He nodded and obeyed. Robin gave him some privacy and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. The whole event had shaken her up but she was happy that nothing worse had happen. She had a sip of water while she listened to the now familiar noises in their flat while both got ready for bed. Usually he got to bed later than she did and he gave her the privacy she needed. Today it was her turn. She waited while he changed and headed to the bathroom. When he stepped out again, he stepped to her and softly wrapped his arms around her while she leaned at the kitchen unit.  

“Are you okay?”, Cormoran wanted to know while scrutinizing her. 

“I... I’m exhausted, that’s all.” 

“And worried about something?”, he deduced. “What’s wrong Robin?” 

She hugged him and buried her face at his chest while he just held her. 

“I’m worried. This is not the first lunatic that wanted to harm us. Today ended good but you’re still hurt. I’m worried if something will happen to you... I’m not sure I’ll ever forgive myself if you...” 

Her voice broke but he knew what she wanted to say. He just held her and stayed silent. He knew he’d break if something would happen to Robin. he understood that the feeling was mutual.  

“Don’t try to burden yourself with these thoughts. Nothing’s going to happen. I promise I’ll be careful.” 

“But how can I believe you?”, she asked still shaken. “You didn’t hesitate for a second when he pointed the gun at you. You just did it and tried to get him.” 

“I did. But it was because of you. You were safe when he pointed the gun at me and that was the most important thing back then. I had to get him so you’d be safe. I couldn’t bare it if something would happen to you.”  

Robin looked up and into his blue eyes. She could see the truth and concern in his eyes. He did love her, even if he didn’t say it. Robin saw it in his eyes, felt it in his kisses, felt it in his touches. She stood on tiptoes and pressed a kiss against his lips.  

“I love you”, she then mumbled and stroke his stubbled cheek, while he had closed his eyes.  

He had never thought that it would feel so good to have someone say this. It had all been different with Charlotte and the others. He had said it before, he had meant it to Charlotte but this was different. Everything with Robin was different. He put his hand on hers that was still on his cheek and smiled softly before looking at her once more. She could see it once more and waited. Maybe he’d say it? She truly hoped he would. Patiently waiting Robin stood there, his hand on her hand. His body near hers. 

“I’m so grateful I have you”, he mumbled. “You’re the best thing that happened that day.” 

“That day?” 

“The day you came to my office and I nearly killed you”, he slightly joked. 

Robin knew he would never say it and it hurt her somehow. She smiled and kissed him once more. 

“Off to bed. You need to rest.” 

“Will you join me soon?”, he asked. “You know I sleep better with you in my arms”, he mumbled and kissed her cheek while she laughed.  

“I’ll be there soon”, she promised and he left her alone.  

Robin suddenly felt sad. She wasn’t sure how this would work if he would not say what he was thinking. But then he did, didn’t he? He had shown more feelings towards her than he did when they were still friends. Robin tidied up before she left for the bathroom to take a shower. She wanted to wash all the signs of today away. She undressed and for a moment looked at her body in the mirror. She wasn’t particularly beautiful and some days she really wondered what he liked about her. Robin pulled out the hairband and stepped into the small shower where she mechanically showered. Tired and somehow sad, she wrapped herself in a towel and dried her hair while silently heading to the bedroom. Cormoran was already in bed, eyes closed and snoring a bit. Robin smiled and watched him a second. He looked anxious and his sleep was restless. Robin stepped to him and sat beside him. She let her hands glide softly through his hair and after a while he got calmer but woke up. He took her hand in his and looked at her.  

“Bad dreams?”, she asked and Strike nodded.  

She knew that he often had nightmares. He never told her why but he didn’t hide it. It always made him calmer when he was by his side.  

“Are you okay? You look sad”, he asked. 

“I’m fine. Just tired.” 

He moved over and softly pulled her beside him, kissing her shoulder, pulling the duvet over them and both fell asleep soon.  

 

The next days were calm and Strike worked some simple cases while Robin was busy in the office. It was one day before Valentine's Day and London got crazy. Strike brought some newspapers and cigarettes when he saw all the advertisement for this special day. The shops were decorated with hearts, flowers and special offers. He looked at some window displays in a jewellery shop and wondered if Robin expected him to do something for Valentine's Day. He had always avoided this day with his past girlfriends. The one time he had done something, was with Charlotte. He had taken her out for dinner and had asked her if she wanted to marry him afterwards. It had been very special for him and he had been happy too. But Robin was different. He was sure she would be completely fine with a calm day in. Shoving the thought away, he made his way back to the office. He could hear music when he made his way up the iron stairs and smiled. Cormoran waited a bit in front of the office and listened. He could hear Percy Sledge’s song  _When A Man Loves A Woman_  and Robin humming to it. Interested what this was all about, he stepped inside. Robin startled and immediately turned the volume down. 

“Small party?”, he joked slightly and smiled. 

Robin blushed heavily and looked at her hands. 

“It’s nothing”, she mumbled and blushed heavily while he hung up his coat. 

The song ended and the man on the radio made his announcement. 

“And that was another classic love song for all the people in love out there to get you all into the mood for Valentine’s Day tomorrow! We will continue with our playlist the whole day so if you are in the mood for more romance stay tuned and turn up the volume for another hit.  _Your Song_  by the fabulous Elton John.” 

A second later the song started and Cormoran smiled while Robin tried to concentrate on her work. He stepped to her, softly tilted up her head and kissed her. She smiled happily and pulled him closer. Strike pulled her up and shoved her against the desk while the song changed once more and  _Let’s Get It On_  started to play. Their kisses got more heated and she hurriedly pulled off his jacket while he shoved her onto the desk after wiping off some papers that landed on the floor. Her hands ran down over his chest and to his belt where she pulled him closer and between her legs while hungrily searching for his mouth. He shoved her dress up and let his hands ran over her legs. He moaned into her mouth and fumbled at the zipper of her dress. He couldn’t help himself, he just wanted her. Robin hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt and opened his trousers while pulling him closer with her legs. He smiled when he saw the lust in her eyes and took her up. Robin laughed while he turned off the radio and got her upstairs to his flat while continuing to kiss her now and then. They made it into the flat and he sat her on the small kitchen table where they continued. Robin soon shoved the shirt over his shoulders and he got her out of her shoes and dress.  

“You’re beautiful”, he said breathlessly while she pulled him closer again and got rid of his belt.  

She kissed him and opened the buttons on his trousers. This was going to happen, he thought and tried to remember if he had some condoms left before he picked her up once more and got her to their bedroom. He put her on the bed, looked at her and then crawled over her while slowly kissing her body. Robin moaned before he stopped and just looked at her. 

“Don’t you dare to stop now!”, she breathed heavily and he laughed. 

“No love, I won’t”, he said honestly and kissed her once more. “Just let me check on something”, he mumbled and opened the drawer of the bedside table.  

While he looked for some condoms, Robin continued, kissed his cheek and moved her hands over his body down and shoved his trousers down. She could see that he was already hard. He moaned when she touched him and held her hands while looking at her. 

“Don’t... Not now.. I...” 

“I want you”, she simply said and looked at him.  

“Give me a second”, he said and stood up. “I’ll be back in a minute.” 

He pulled his trousers up and quickly headed downstairs to the office and his desk. When he had what he was looking for, he quickly made his way upstairs, where he found Robin still in bed, waiting impatiently. When he returned, he waved with the small box and Robin blushed, embarrassed that she hadn’t thought about protection. He leaned down and kissed her before he sat beside her. 

“You still want this? We can also wait?” 

“I do...”, she said and sat on his lap, taking the box from him. “Mine.” 

He laughed and she pulled him back into bed where they continued. This time he let Robin take the lead and she got rid of his trousers again. After that he quickly got rid of his leg and rolled over where he once more trailed her body with kisses and soft touches before he got rid of her bra and the panties.  

“You are so stunning”, he said between kisses and touches.  

Robin moaned when he wandered between her legs. Soon she couldn’t keep a thought in her head while he continued his sweet torture. He touched her while kissing her passionately. She could taste her own arousal while he moved his fingers expertly. He carefully watched her while he undid her self-control and she came after a few more moves. She was beautiful when she orgasmed. Her cheeks were blushed, eyes shut, heavily breathing and hands clasped into the sheets. He held her and kissed her temple while she got calmer and then tiredly and pleased looked at him before she continued kissing him again. Strike was painfully hard now when she pressed herself against him and kissed him passionately.  

“I love you Cormoran”, she said softly and hoped he would finally say it.  

Instead he stayed silent and they continued. Robin rolled him over and got a small foil package from the box while moving on him. Strike was a mess as well. He was hard, wanted her and this waiting made him impatient. He sat up and kissed her while she let her hands slide to his pants and touched him.  

“Oh fuck...”, he mumbled and closed his eyes for a second.  

Robin smiled and carefully moved her hand again while holding the condom with her teeth. He moaned and Robin loved the effect she had on him. He opened his eyes and looked right into hers. Unwillingly she sighed when he took the condom from her and rolled them over again. With soft kisses he wandered down her neck and Robin giggled. Strike put the condom on and asked her one last time. 

“You’re really sure love?” 

Their eyes locked once more and Robin nodded while softly wandering with her fingers over his cheek and stubbles. She kissed him and he softly shoved her into her. Just a bit, then he waited. 

“You okay?”, he asked and carefully watched her.  

“Yes... don’t stop”, she breathed heavily, her nails buried in his arms, eyelids fluttering.  

 Cormoran moved a bit more and she moaned. It was a sweet feeling of pain and pleasure. He waited again for a reaction and Robin just pulled him closer with wrapping her legs around his hip. He pushed all the way in and it was stunning. It was a sensational feeling being buried inside her, holding her in his arms, kissing her, loving her. Robin gasped while having her eyes closed. He was thick and it hurt a little when he moved further, but soon she had adjusted to him and he stopped to wait for her reaction. Robin looked at him and could see the worry and lust in his blue eyes. He caressed her cheek for a second while he had popped up on his left arm to steady himself. He took his time. He didn’t want to rush this or hurt her in any way.  

“Please tell me if you want me to stop. I don’t want to do something you don’t want to do.” 

“It’s fine”, she said. “I’m all fine.” She softly smiled and kissed him again. “Now love me like you mean it”, she said and Cormoran did.  

Carefully he moved and teased her. Soft slow pushes, tender touches and kisses. It took him all his willpower to not come immediately and somehow, he managed and concentrated on his rhythm and Robin’s reactions. She seemed fine and soon pleasure was taking over and he moved quicker, shifting positions so it would be more enjoyable for her. He rolled over and she sat on him, that made him glide even further in. She moaned and once more it was pain and pleasure at the same time. She gasped, hands on his chest, looking at him. 

“What...?” 

“I want you to take the lead”, he simply explained and she nodded and obeyed.  

Slowly Robin moved on him while her hands searched for something to hold onto. He took them into his’ and steadied her while she moved again, slowly and steady. Their breathing exulcerated but he could see that it would take her too much time to come again like this so he pulled her closer and let one hand glide between them where he softly touched her again. Robin immediately reacted to his touch and she moaned even more. He rubbed her clit while she moved and it was a brilliant feeling. Robin moaned his name and moved faster now while she felt the familiar feeling build in her stomach. He was close as well and moaned her name while she continued moving frantically now, out of rhythm, ready to find release. Robin did. He could feel her tense and shake and then she was shouting his name into the silence of his bedroom while she once more orgasmed. But this time it was impossible for him to fully concentrate on her. He held her tight and pushed a few more times upwards to find release, her name on his lips when he came. Heavily breathing she sank against his chest and he just held her. Robin felt completely exhausted and fully satisfied. She hadn’t been feeling like this with Matthew for a very long time. This was completely different, like she had imagined. She was stunned at how gentle he had been and yet still got off. They were both sweaty and smelled like sex. Cormoran was still inside her so he gently rolled over and pulled out. Robin winced at the unexpected loss. He got rid of the condom and then pulled her into his arms, kissing her while she closed her eyes, already drifting off to sleep.  

“You alright?”, he asked and kissed her hair.  

“Yes, I’m fine”, Robin said and giggled softly. “More than fine. I... I never imagined it to be like this.” 

“Is that good or bad?”, he slightly joked while she let her fingers slide over his chest and he wrapped the blanket around her. 

“I meant it in a good way Cormoran. Really. I never expected you to be so...  gentle and patient with me.” 

“Why not?” 

“You didn’t seem like the type to take it slow. I always thought you’d probably like it rough and this would be rushed.” 

“Well I can have this both ways. I like to take it slow, I sometimes like it rough. I don’t mind how we do it, if from now on all these things will be with you.” 

Robin kissed him again and pressed her small, warm body against his. Cormoran escaped a moan and she smiled while she looked down, seeing that he was hard again. 

“Again?” 

“I can’t help myself. This is probably my usual state when I’m with you.” 

“You got quite some stamina Mr Strike. I like this.” 

He laughed and then rolled on her again and this time their love-making was rough and experimental. 

 

It was early when she woke the next morning. Tired she sat up, and looked for Cormoran since he wasn’t in bed anymore. 

“Cormoran?”, she mumbled and could smell the scent of fresh coffee when the door opened and he stepped in. 

A small tray in his hands, putting it beside her in bed. Stunned she looked at it and then at Strike. He wore and old t-shirt and some battered jeans. His hair was still wet and he smelled of soap and cigarettes. 

“Good morning love”, he mumbled, kissed her softly and sat beside her and the tray.  

“What’s all this?”, she said and pointed at it. 

“Breakfast in bed”, he said and once more kissed her. 

Robin let it happen and smiled before she looked at their breakfast. There was steaming hot coffee, fresh orange juice, fresh and still warm croissants and bread. Eggs, yoghurt, fruits and even a rose. He put the flower up and handed it to her. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

“So you are the type of men that’s doing such things”, she mumbled and he could see how happy his effort made her.  

Smiling he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers again. Robin let it happen and completely forgot about the food. 

“For you, I’d do everything”, he mumbled. “I thought we could spend some time together. I closed the office. We can go for a walk if you like later.” 

“That would be lovely”, she said to sooth his nervousness Robin could clearly see. “But for now, let’s have some breakfast, this looks lovely.” 

They had breakfast in bed, but soon got distracted by other things and put the tray away to make sweet and gentle love. Robin had to admit that this was addictive. He was good at what he did and his behaviour was mostly unexpected. He teased her and they had fun together. It was something new for Robin. With Matthew things had been quite simple and boring. With Cormoran it was the complete contrary. Afterwards they quickly showered and wandered through the streets of London together. At first, he kept his distance and they walked beside each other like usual. Friends for the outer world. But after a while he got closer and his hand started brushing hers, his fingers searching hers to hold and Robin willingly let him take her hand into his after a while. He smiled and then looked down at her. Her eyes met his and she smiled as well. For a while they walked in silence down the streets and to Regents Park where they found a bench on their own near the pond and watched the ducks and birds while talking. They talked about their youth, family and time at uni, although Strike just stuck to the most important parts. He didn’t want to talk about all this. Instead he interested listened to Robin.  

“You know after all that happened”, she finally said, “I’d have never thought it’d end up like this.” 

“What do you mean?”, he asked, lighting up the cigarette he had just got out.  

“I mean, I’d have never thought I would end up in a job like this, with you by my side. It still feels strange.” 

“Good strange, or bad strange?”, he asked and smiled at her. 

“Good strange”, Robin said truthfully and smiled as well. “I mean I’m happy. I truly am, but as I said it still feels unbelievable.” 

He understood what she meant since he felt the same some days. He took her hand and finished his cigarette silently. Robin enjoyed he silence between but wished he’d say something right now.  

“I understand what you mean”, he finally said. “But that doesn’t have to worry you.” 

“I’m not worried.” 

“You are”, he said and looked down at her. “I can feel that you’re still insecure with all this. Why?” 

“I...”, Robin startled. “I’m afraid it’ll go away.” 

Go away? Why would she think that, Cormoran asked himself and scrutinized her. Robin blushed and looked away but he softly tilted up her chin so she had to look at him.  

“You don’t have to be afraid”, he mumbled softly. “I won’t go away unless you want me to”, he confessed. 

Robin felt happy but the insecurity was still there. He promised her to never leave, but he never even told her that he loved her. Strike could see that she was still not convinced. What was the problem? His thumb brushed her cheek and she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get away this stupid feeling. His lips softly pressed against hers.  

“I want you to tell me what you feel and think. I want you to be totally honest with me. That’s the only way we can make this work.” 

Robin nodded and smiled a bit. She so desperately wanted to hear it. Robin kissed him again but Cormoran felt that something was wrong. It wasn’t like before but he let it be for now. The sun started to set and it got colder. Robin shivered. 

“Come on, it’s late and I’ve got plans with you”, he said and they both got up, once more taking her hand.  

Strike got her home where they changed. He wore his tuxedo and waited for her to be finished while sipping on a glass of Whiskey. He was a bit nervous and still thinking about what was bothering Robin. Meanwhile Robin quickly dressed in a nice, black cocktail dress, put her hair up and a bit of make-up on. A few minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom and found him in the kitchen, sipping on a drink. She could feel his eyes linger on her body and blushed. He put the drink away and took her hand. 

“You look beautiful. Come, time for dinner.” 

He helped her in her coat and guided her outside where they took the tube and he got her to a small and tiny restaurant Robin had no idea existed. It was Italian. When Strike entered, they immediately got their table by the window. It was the best – the waiter let them know. Curiously Robin looked around when she sat down. Strike ordered a bottle of wine and looked at her.  

“I like it”, she said and smiled. 

He really did make an effort, Robin thought and somehow it was strange. They were together for a couple of weeks now and he got her out for dinner and all. Despite all her thoughts it was a beautiful evening. The food was delicious and she got to know him better. Strike finally opened up about his youth and his time at the army when she asked him, even though it was hard for him. He knew he needed to give her something in return. He knew that she wanted answers. Her last question – it was late and he could see that she had a bit too much wine – startled him though. 

“Do you love me?” 

“What?”, he nearly chocked on his drink. 

“Do you love me Cormoran? And don’t lie.” 

“Why would you ask me this?”, he wanted to know instead. 

Robin looked down and at her hands that held her glass. She was nervous, he could tell.  

“You didn’t say it when I did.” 

“I thought it was obvious”, he said.  

Robin looked at his blue eyes that were softly looking at her before she quickly looked away, blushing heavily. So that’s what was bothering her, he finally realized. She was insecure because he never told her wat he felt! Stupid. He had thought that it was obvious for her how helplessly in love he was.  

“Robin, I do love you. As I said I thought you’d see how much I adore you. How important you are for me. But then I was wrong. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” 

He took her hand in his and she looked at him again. He was completely honest and suddenly all the stupid doubts in her head were gone. He did love her!  

“You do?”, she once more asked though and Strike nodded. “Say it again”, she requested in a slight whisper.  

“I love you Robin”, he said this time and he could see how happy she felt.  

She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on his lips while her hand lay on his stubbled cheek. This was perfect. Every time he kissed her it was like a small firework in his stomach. He couldn’t get enough of her, in every way. 

“Let’s get home and I show you how much I love you”, he mumbled and she laughed.  

This was a completely different side on him, she had no idea exist. Robin nodded and he waved at a waiter who immediately was here. 

“The bill please.” 

“Sure Sir.” 

“Thank you”, Robin said while they waited for the young man’s return.  

“For what?” 

“For all the effort. Today was perfect.” 

He was happy that she had enjoyed their day together. After he had paid, they headed back to the tube to wait for the next train. Robin stood by him, he had his arms wrapped around her waist and looked at her smiling. All was well between them. Robin stood on tiptoes and started kissing him. He felt like a teenager that he couldn’t keep his hands off her. Laughing he pulled her inside a calm carriage when the train arrived a few minute later and they drove back to Denmark Street. They hardly made it upstairs into the attic flat when both of their coats landed on the floor and he guided her - under steady kisses and already undressing her – into the bedroom and had sex. They took their time and both enjoyed themselves immensely. After a while they lay in each other's arms and Robin smiled happily. 

“Perfect Valentine's Day..”, she mumbled and he smiled before she fell asleep in his arms.  

 

 _5 years later_  

Robin felt that Strike was in a funny mood. The case seemed to bother him and the fact that they couldn’t spend “their day” properly. It had become a ritual over the past years that they celebrated Valentine’s day with a calm day. They even had breakfast in bed every year. But this year had been different. When Robin had woken up in their bed, she had felt that something was wrong with him. He seemed nervous and distracted when he entered with a tray and their breakfast. Even when they had made love afterwards, he seemed not to be fully here. They wanted to go for a walk when a client called that they needed to meet. Strike had apologized over and over for leaving but Robin had understood why this was important. He had worked this case for weeks now and this could probably solve everything. Instead Robin had stayed home in the small house they now lived in and had done some of the household and had got some things done she usually did at the weekends. She had managed to get some groceries and clean the whole place up, even the small office they both used when at home. It was afternoon and Robin got bored so she had decided to leave for Denmark Street and look how the case was going. When she had entered the office, she had found him in the inner office, where he was on the phone. Apparently, his mood had gotten better and he smiled when he saw her. When he put away the phone, he immediately got up and kissed her. Still after all these years, she felt the funny and happy feeling in her stomach when he touched and kissed her. He had a few stands of grey hair at his temple and had lost a few more pounds. He was still muscular and in better shape than ever before. It always made Robin laugh when he said that.  

“How is the case going?”, she asked when he let go of her. 

“It’s finished. Client is completely satisfied and we probably even get a small bonus for solving it this quick.” 

“Sounds good”, she said and kissed him again while he pulled her closer. “You really are pleased to see me”, she mumbled and laughed when Robin could feel his erection. 

“I am.” 

Strike loved her like he had loved her from the first day on. It was still unbelievably hard to not be with her all the time and keep his hands off her. She was so beautiful and still after all these years, they were happy. Obviously, they had their ups and downs, but that was normal. They had got a house after a year together. It was a small one in one of London's suburb but she immediately had liked it. They actually seemed happy and today would be the day. The day he wanted to go a step further. But for now, he shoved the thought away and wiped away some letters and papers on the desk before his strong hands held her up and sat her on the rough material. She deliberately had chosen a short dress and now laughed when he shoved the skirt up and his kisses got more heated. Robin wanted him as well. While he kissed her hungrily, his expertly fingers worked his way up her tights to remove her panties just to realise, there weren’t some. Stunned he looked at her. 

“Naughty, Miss Ellacott”, he mumbled and Robin laughed.  

“Well better than you ripping another pair of them. This is getting an expensive habit”, she joked and Cormoran laughed as well before he continued.  

Robin had to think about their talk of hot office sex all those years ago and giggled again. She had lost count how often they had done this over the years.  

“What are you thinking about?”, he asked while working on his trousers. 

“I lost count how often we did this in the office. All those years ago we talked about it and you said you didn’t mind some hot office sex.” 

Cormoran laughed as well when he remembered. It now felt like yesterday when he thought about it. 

“I remember. You were quite needy then.” Robin blushed and wanted to say something but he shut her up by kissing her quickly. “Hush now love...” 

Both knew how the other reacted and worked well together. He knew what aroused her, so did she. It was perfect, Robin thought while they had a soft and yet quick shag in the office. Their rhythm was steady and his kisses and touches tender and soon Robin came loudly moaning, nails buried in his arms. A few pushes later he too orgasmed and shouted out her name softly. After a while he looked at her again and softly stroke her cheek. He kissed her again and smiled. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too”, she said and her hands still rested on his chest. 

“Would you have dinner with me later? I got a fantastic table”, Cormoran said after a while.  

“I’d love to”, Robin kissed him before both got dressed again. 

“I just have to finish something here. I’ll be home soon and then we can go”, Strike said and with a last kiss let her go to get changed. As soon as she was gone, he stepped to his desk and got out a small box he opened. Smiling he looked at it. Yes, this would be perfect, he thought and put it in his pocket before pulling out the pack of cigarettes and lighting one up. He wanted to quit, but never made it. After quickly making some more notes for the finished case, he made his way home. When he entered their house after a while and got upstairs to their bedroom, he could hear Robin in the bathroom. Cormoran put out his good suit and shoes and headed downstairs again to give her some privacy while pouring himself a drink. He was nervous and yet hopeful. After a while Robin got downstairs and was surprised to see him. She wore a bathrobe over some underwear and smiled. 

“You’re home already. That was quick.” 

Robin kissed him softly.  

“I hurried”, he said and smiled. 

“When will we leave?” 

He looked at his watch. They still had a bit of time, but he knew that the rush hour would probably make them late.  

“I’ll just get a quick shower then we can leave.” 

They both got upstairs again and he left for the bathroom while Robin searched their wardrobe for something suitable. She had realised that he had opted for his good suit and knew that he was planning something special for them. Curious she decided to go for something she hadn’t worn in years. The green dress he had got her after the Lula Laundry case. Robin slipped into it and looked at her. She had gained some weight and it was clearly visible. Would he notice? Robin opted for a nice long scarf under her black long coat. When he returned, rubbing his hair with a towel.  

“Wow, you look beautiful”, he said stunned and looked at her.  

He realised that she had gained some weight over the last weeks but he didn’t mind. He was happy that she finally seemed to eat properly. He kissed her before he quickly dressed and they made their way downstairs where a cab was waiting since it had started snowing and was cold. He helped her with her dress and they drove off. Robin had no idea where they were going since he had told the driver before she had been here.  

“Where are we going?”, she asked happily, holding his arm. 

“Surprise”, he just said and smiled at her. 

They made it to the city where they stopped in front of The Shard. He paid the driver and helped her out again.  

“Here?”, she asked insecure. 

“Right here”, he said, took her hand and led her inside and up to the 31st floor.  

“Good evening Sir”, a waiter greeted them.  

“Evening”, Strike greeted the other man as well. “I’ve a reservation on Strike.” 

“Certainly Sir.” He looked into the reservations. “Best table in the house for you Sir. Please follow me”, he said after another waiter had taken their coats.  

The man led her to a table in a calm corner by the window with a stunning view over the illuminated city. Robin was immediately captured by it. Strike helped her sit down and smiled. He could see her looking down in awe. He sat down opposite of her and the waiter got them a bottle of Champagne. 

“Champagne?”, she asked suspicious.  

Cormoran just smiled at her and she took a sip. The waiter handed them a menu and then silently vanished again. 

“This is by far the best view I ever had”, Robin said and continued looking at the nightly London silhouette.  

“I’m glad you like it. That was the main reason I booked this table here.” 

Was there another reason, Robin thought, but shoved the thought away. He looked at her. Her cheeks were blushed and she just looked so stunning. He had seen a slight change over the past weeks and with every day she seemed to glow and get more beautiful. Probably just his imagination. Strike looked at the menu and put it away after a few minutes. Robin couldn’t choose that easily though. The prices were expensive! Cormoran was probably paying a small fortune for all this. She scrutinized him, but he gave nothing away of what he thought right now. Smiling she turned to the menu again and looked for something to eat. A while later they ordered and had a fantastic dinner with a brilliant white wine. Robin only sipped from it again before she turned to her water. After dinner and some small talk, the waiter returned to ask if they wanted some desert. 

“Oh yes please”, Robin said and he agreed.  

They shared a dessert plate and after a while Robin looked outside the window again and started daydreaming. Strike let her and then took her hand. 

“Robin, are you happy?”, he asked her unexpectedly.  

“Yes, I am. Why are you asking?” 

“I just want to make sure all is fine between us. Even after all those years.” 

He looked at their entwined hands and Robin smiled.  

“Cormoran what’s going on?” 

“Nothing. I was just curious. I want you to be happy Robin, that’s all”, he lied easily and Strike could see that she believed his words. 

They talked about the past, old cases and adventures, memories their shared. It was late when the waiter got them another glass of Champagne. Robin declined. 

“No more for me, thank you”, she said to the man and smiled. 

“Sure Miss”, he said. “Anything else?” 

“No, just water for me, thanks.” 

“Robin there’s something I want to ask you.” 

“Yes?” 

He fumbled at the small box in his pocket and looked at her. She was softly smiling at him, her face illuminated by the soft light in the restaurant. He waited for another moment and then pulled the black box out and Robin stunned looked at him. 

“I don’t know what will happen. I don’t know how much time is given to us. I just know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You were my light in dark times, you are my anchor in the business and in private things. I love you Robin and I will always do. You’re the love of my life. Please, will you marry me?”, he said and opened the small box.  

The ring was decent yet very beautiful. The stone was quite big and from an excellent quality that shimmered in the light of the candle on their table. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know what to answer. It was unexpected and yet she had seen it coming. She looked at him and could see how sure he was. Not hesitating, not nervous. She loved him, that was for sure. She wanted to have this as long as possible, but marry? A small voice in her mind urged her to say yes. She had imagined this, how it could be. She had imagined to be fully his, with all there was. This was her opportunity. Robin shoved all the thoughts in her head away, smiled and nodded. 

“Yes. Yes I will”, she said and it took a load of his mind. 

Cormoran took the ring and put it on her slender finger before he kissed her hand. 

“You can’t possibly imagine how happy you make me with this”, Cormoran said honestly, leaned over and quickly kissed her softly. “This is the best day of my life.” 

Robin smiled but there was still a heavy weight on her shoulder and he could see it. What was wrong with her? 

“Excuse me for a moment”, she said and headed to the toilettes. 

When she returned he looked concerned. 

“Are you fine?” 

“I am”, she smiled and sat down again. “Just a bit tired.” 

“Well it’s late”, he said with a look at his watch. “We should probably go home.” 

She nodded and a minute later a waiter was by his side again. Cormoran handed him his credit card and he vanished again.  

“So that was the reason you booked this special table?”, she asked and smiled knowingly. 

“Yes”, Strike said honest now. “I wanted this to be something special.” 

“It was. The view alone is stunning.” 

The waiter returned and he got up, holding his hand outstretched for her to take. Robin did and he led her to the exit where another waiter was giving them their coats and they made their way home. It was cold and still a bit snowing so they took another cab home. Robin leaned against him in it and rested her head on his shoulder. She truly was tired and overwhelmed from this day. It was past midnight when they arrived at the small house and he got her inside. Strike held her hand while guiding her to their bedroom. Robin put on the small lamp at their bedside table and slipped out of her high heels. In her thoughts, she looked at the ring on her hand and smiled. Cormoran stepped to her and slung his strong arms around her waist while kissing her on the cheek.  

“You still happy?” 

“How could I not be?” Robin turned in his arms and rested her hands on his chest. “I couldn’t be happier. I got you.” 

He kissed her passionately and pulled her small warm body against his while his hands fumbled at the zipper of her dress. She let him and they made sweet love. It was early in the morning when Robin lay in his arms, tired and still a bit distracted. 

“Tell me what’s wrong love”, he mumbled at her ear and kissed her temple. “I hate to see you like this. I thought you were happy.” 

“I am Cormoran. I truly am but...” 

“But?” 

“I think it’s my turn to tell you something.” He popped up on one arm and looked down at her. “Please, don’t be angry.” 

“Why would I be angry?” 

“I... I’m pregnant.” 

That was unexpected. Robin somehow afraid looked at him. She knew his temper and was afraid that he’d be angry. Instead he just looked at her. He had to admit, that he should have seen it, instead he had ignored the signs. The weight she had gained, the strange appetites, the fact that she hadn’t touched her wine. He would be a father.  

“How far?”, he asked.  

“Five or six weeks”, she confessed. “Are you mad?” 

“No, I’m not mad. I just... I wasn’t expecting that.” 

“Neither was I. We were careful.” 

“Yes.. But not careful enough apparently”, he joked slightly.  

Robin pulled the blanket over herself and turned away. Cormoran pulled her close again and kissed her. He felt afraid somehow and remembered the one time, Charlotte had told him. It had been during a row. A few weeks after she had lost the baby. 

“I heard such news before”, he confessed, fully aware that she had no clue of this part of his relationship with Charlotte. “I... Charlotte had told me.” 

“What happened?” 

“She lost the baby.” 

Robin turned around again and looked at him. He suddenly looked worried. 

“Why do you worry?” 

“I... I don’t want this to happen again”, he confessed. “I’m happy but I know how these things can turn out.”  

“Don’t worry. I’m sure it’s gonna be fine.” Robin stroke his cheek. “So you want this baby?” 

“I do”, he smiled. “Do you?”, he asked and the young woman nodded. 

He never had been good with kids, but he was sure that with Robin things would be different. Even this aspect of his life. Robin just looked at him. He wasn’t angry and he wanted the baby. She pulled him down for a long and tender kiss.  

“I love you Cormoran Blue Strike. This was the best Valentine’s Day in all those years.” 

He smiled and kissed her again. 

“And full of surprises”, he said and pulled his fiancée in his arms once more. 

He soon would be a father, business was going good, Robin would marry him and all was well. He couldn’t be happier with how things had turned out for them. He couldn’t be happier how things between them had started all those years ago and how their annual Valentine’s Day had turned out. Smiling he closed his eyes and fell asleep beside the woman he loved so much. Beside the woman who would soon be his wife. Beside the woman he’d spend all remaining Valentine’s Day’s with. The love of his life. 


End file.
